Captured
by emisaXD
Summary: Sokka and Katara are in prison. And they would do anything to not have Aang save them. Because Azula is ready for him. Please, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Sokka paced the small stone chamber, his head throbbed, and he pressed his forehead against the cold steel bars to stop the pai

Sokka paced the small stone chamber, his head throbbed, and he pressed his forehead against the cold steel bars to stop the pain. The semi-frozen metal sent waves of ice through his head, painful yet calming, against his feverish skin.

There had been so much hope… it just killed him that now there was none at all, for him or his sister, who sat in the corner of the cell with glassy eyes like marbles, staring into nothingness. The faint candlelight reflected off of her eyes, which were shiny from a coating of dried-up tears. Her eyes, which had been such a deep, clear blue, seemed sunken and shadowed now. Trying to slow his fast and shallow breathing, and bring himself back to reality, which he had less of a grasp on every passing day, he gravely the events of the past week or so in his head.

He thought about the attack. He had been so confident that the Fire Nation would fall. But Azula had been ready. She had captured him, and his sister… and who knows whom else. All he knew that was Aang got away. He clearly remember screaming to the young Avatar to flee, and how the boy had looked at him, turmoil plainly present behind his grey eyes. Then, he had jumped on Appa and flown away. Sokka and Katara had watched him until he faded into the gloom of the war-torn sky. He tried not to resent the boy for his freedom. But he knew that it was better for him and his sister tobe imprisoned than for Aang. He just hoped he wouldn't try to save them. If the Avatar was captured, all hope would be lost.

Suddenly, every muscle tensed. Without thinking about it, he found himself retreating into the back of the cell. He heard footsteps echoing down the mildewed stone corridor. The person came closer, and he discovered that it was Azula, walking alongside a burly guard, who was holding a frail girl. She looked about Sokka's age, but Sokka couldn't tell if she was alive or dead; if a sould had ever inhabited this husk, or it was a figure made of colorless wax. Her head was hung, and the guard was practically dragging her. Her soul and of vivacity seemed to have receded so far within her that it went out, like a candle when it burnt down its wick.

The door to the cell was opened for a moment, and the girl was thrown in. The door was slammed quickly, as if to prevent any escapes. As if we'd try to escape, thought Sokka bitterly. We'd be roasted like a rabbit before we got 10 steps. The reference to food made his stomach growl piercingly.

"This is a little present I brought you," she sneered. "Enjoy it while you can. I can't believe I'm being so nice. See, this girl is practically your own little toy. You'll find that she won't protest to anything you do. Have as much fun as you can…before we start the torture." She leaned in closer, face looking through the bars of the cell as if the prisoners were animals in some cruel zoo. "Oh, we're going to have fun with you. We are going to torture you, until the Avatar comes back, to save the you."

Sokka's blood ran cold. Azula knew Aang to well. She knew that Aang would take the bait.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka paced the small stone chamber, his head throbbed, and he pressed his forehead against the cold steel bars to stop the pai

Once Azula was gone, Sokka turned to the pitiful ruin of a girl who was now huddled in the corner. She was so thin, that he thought she might disappear. He worried that if he looked away one for one moment, he might lose her. She was colorless as parchment, obviously having not seen the sun for a long time. She had her knobby knees hugged close to her body, and was holding her face in her hands. The tips of her long, thin fingers were nestled in the roots of her filthy auburn hair. It seemed like she was cowering away from something, in fear.

Katara had already scooted towards the girl, and was clearly contemplating whether or not putting a comforting hand on the girls back would snap her malnourished spine. Sokka knew this was because Katara had an overgrown love of helping people that inspired pity in her. She gently reached out to touch the girls back. Just the lightest brush, but the girl started like she had been attacked by an angry platypus-bear. "It's okay," breathed Katara. "Azula is gone."

The girl moved her hands timidly, slightly to the side, so she could roll her head around to look at Katara. She eyed her slowly, disbelievingly, and within seconds they were having as cheerful a reunion as could be had it a dank, depressing Fire Nation prison. Sokka stepped forward shyly, wondering if he would get a hug. He did, and as he gripped Suki in his arms, he realized that his torture had already begun.

The harshness of her transformation hit him fully as he held her. He had to lift his arms awkwardly, so as not to put to much weight on her feeble frame. There was once a time when she could have lifted him up in one arm, not to mention carry his arms on her shoulders.

She was so frail, so reduced from her former self. She had none of herself left; none of the strength that made her the best warrior on Kyoshi Island, or any of the confidence that had made her shine so brilliantly, at least in Sokka's eyes. Seeing her like this made Sokka quiver with rage, and Katara tear up.

He knew that soon enough he and his sister would become this, that soon enough Azula would have broken him and turned him into nothing more but an empty shell. He needed to resist it. And he needed to bring Suki back. He needed her.


	3. Chapter 3

The prison was icy at night, and just having to sleep there was torture itself

The prison was icy at night, and just having to sleep there was torture itself. You had to huddle close to whomever you had near you, it didn't matter whether they were the stinkiest, most repulsive person you knew. You just needed to keep your vital organs from freezing and yourself being turned into some kind of sick kind of ice sculpture.

Even though Sokka had been expecting Azula the next morning, he was still chilled by the bubble of cold hate that seemed to perpetually cling to her. As she came into view, his insides froze even colder than the frigid air in the jail. When she made eye contact with him, the sides of her mouth curled demonically, and he quickly averted his eyes, for fear of some long-term damage to his soul.

She unlocked the cell, and beckoned to Katara. Sokka immediately jumped to his feet. "You can't take my sister!" he shouted at her. She smiled again, and it made Sokka nauseous.

"Give me your hand," she demanded. Sokka was reluctant, but knew it would be dangerous to refuse. She took it, placed to fingers on it, and coolly began to bend fire right into his palm. He struggled not to cry out; because he knew how much pleasure it would give her. "I'm taking your sister," she stated. She grabbed Katara and pushed Sokka hard to the back of the cell. He slid down the wall, and plopped next to Suki, examining the blackened spot on his hand.

"You get used to it, after a while," croaked Suki. He realized this was the first time he had heard her talk in 24 hours, and her voice was nothing how he remembered it. He gasped as she held up a nasty, blistered palm; with black burn marks dotting its surface. His rage at Azula was newly renewed, at seeing how much she had made Suki suffer. Even worse was the fact that he had remained blissfully ignorant to the fact that Suki had been imprisoned, until now. Who knows how long she was being tortured, while he went on telling lame jokes and fooling around. Just knowing this made every second a guilty one.

Sokka wondered if she could forgive him, and he suspected not. He looked down at the ground to prevent her from seeing the tear forming in his eye. But it gave him away as it hit the stone floor and fragmented into a number of smaller drops. To his surprise, Suki's empty eyes showed emotion for the first time in the jail: sympathy. She put her hand on his back and patted it reassuringly. Then she put her other arm around him, drawing him in towards her. He hugged back, and discovered that Suki had no grudge.

They spent the rest of the time Katara was gone crying in each other's arms, and Sokka realized that to be strong, you needed to be weak sometimes.

--

Azula led Katara down a narrow stone hallway, and her ever-present sense of nausea grew as she got farther and farther away from her cell. Finally Azula pushed in a door, and led her inside. She was chained to the wall in an uncomfortable position, and Azula began to talk.

It was just like Azula to torture her mentally, instead of physically. It wasn't that she was boring, no, in fact every word that Azula said made Katara treble with electric curiosity. But Azula knew how to play games with your mind. She could make you doubt your very own existence, wonder if anything you had ever known was actually true.

She started to pace the room, and sniggered to herself before she began to talk. Then, her high voice sliced the silence of the room. "As you probably know," she purred. "The Avatar is the link between the human and the spirit world. Being this link, when he makes powerful connections with people, they unconsciously are accepted into this link. Therefore, he can sense when these people are suffering. We are going to make you suffer. And he'll know. And then he'll come to save you. And guess what? We will capture the Avatar, and win the war," she cackled again.

"Aang is smart," Katara reasoned. "He knows not to throw himself into a Fire Nation prison."

"Aang is also a teenage boy, And he knows that he wants you. And when we make you suffer, he'll come. Trust me." She paused, and her smile grew even wider. "I have this all planned out."


	4. Chapter 4

The prison was icy at night, and just having to sleep there was torture itself

The next day was same as the one before it. Azula came to take Katara away, and Sokka and Suki were left behind, hoping that nothing bad would happen to her when she was gone. They had no means of amusement, so they passed the time by playing tic-tac-toe and other things in the dirt. The games that Sokka had loved so much as a child now seemed hollow and pointless, when his mind was dwelling so much on the safety of his sister, of Suki, and of himself.

He was trying to guess what the picture that Suki had drawn in the dirt was, when a soldier came down the hall with their daily rations. Upon closer inspection, Sokka discovered that it was not the regular guard, but…Zuko? Sokka was confused and disgusted. The nerve of that boy. Coming to rub his freedom in their faces. He slid back into the darker recesses of the cell and put his arms around Suki protectively. Suki looked up at the prince, no fear or bad feelings at all in her gaze.

"Hey," said Zuko, in a much softer voice than Sokka expected. He passed them the tray of food through the bars. "Nice to see you again. I wish I could in better conditions."

"Maybe if you did, you would let us out of this hellhole," Sokka spat.

Both Suki and Zuko turned to look at him for a moment, but then turned their attention back to each other. "He just got here," Suki explained. "He doesn't know how great you are." She attempted a smile. It was a weak one, Sokka admitted to himself, but to him it still lit the jail cell brighter than any of the torches burning in the corridor, in Sokka's opinion.

Suddenly, a hot rush of anger came over him. Suki had _smiled_ at him. At Zuko. Suki hadn't smiled the whole time they had been there. And then she smiles at _Zuko_. Zuko who had tried to capture them so many times, he lost count. It made his insides boil.

Zuko looked at Suki, and his eyes softened. "Trust me, if it were up to me, you wouldn't be here. And I wouldn't either. It's all up to my sister at this point." He looked down and shook his head. "It's always up to my sister." He sounded resentful, with poison lacing his words and a fierce look on his face. Sokka gathered that he had changed a lot since the last time they had seen each other, but he still couldn't forgive him for what he was doing to Suki. What was Zuko doing to Suki that he didn't like? He asked himself. Sokka couldn't answer this.

Suki kept looking at Zuko, and tilted her head. Sokka saw something warm pass between them for a moment. Sokka crawled over to the tray of food, purposefully breaking their eye contact. When he reached the plate, he noticed that there was a piece of bread for each of them, instead of one to share between the three. For a moment, he wanted to turn around and thank Zuko, but he squashed the emotion immediately.

He watched Suki for a long time. Wondering if she would ever be that warm, that caring towards him. If she would ever smile at him. Hoping so.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, Katara was led into the small chamber, and chained to the wall. Again, Azula would talk to her the whole time. This time, Azula seemed happier than usual. Her smile was so devious, her manner so bragging and proud, that Katara thought she might vomit.

It seemed that it took a while for Azula to get a hold of herself, because there was a long pause before she started to speak. "Before now, I've simply been talking to you. Now the real torture will begin. I'm going to enjoy it. Thoroughly."

"What are you going to do to me?" demanded Katara.

"I can't _tell _you," teased Azula. "But I do know that you won't like it, and neither will your boyfriend. He won't like it because you might lose that… feminine quality that you have."

"You mean…? Me? A…Boy?" Katara was appalled, and disbelieving. How could Azula do that?

Her smile grew even wider and more devious. "You'd be surprised what you can do when you're the Fire Lord's daughter. Tomorrow, when you come into this room, you will find it full of sorcerers."

"Oh my god. That isn't possible."

"It is. And it's genius. I was thinking; what, other than killing the girl, would the Avatar not be able to stand? And then I thought, of course, if he couldn't hold her, and smell her, and…be with her the way he so often dreams about doing. Oh, yes. I am going to enjoy this. An added bonus, and yes this is also great, is how sickened your brother will be. So, what do you think?"

"Oh my god. You're…you're… you're a monster," Katara was struggling against the chain, tears pouring out of her eyes.

That night, Katara huddled in the corner of the cell, away from Sokka and Suki.

She couldn't believe what Azula was doing. No, it couldn't happen. But Azula didn't like. That was the strange thing about her. She could play with your mind, manipulate it and influence it until it was so knotted and twisted that you lost control of it. But she only told the truth, sometimes half-truths, but never lies.

This realization made Katara's brain lurch violently, as it came to the conclusion that there was no way to avoid this torture. All she could do was stay strong, and make sure Azula didn't enjoy this nearly as much as she thought she was going to.

A gentle hand touched her back, and she looked up. It was Sokka. The whole evening, he had been watching Suki intently, not conscious of anything going on around him. Now he had moved over to sit next to Katara. His eyebrows were drawn together in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You look so pale, and you haven't said anything all night."

Katara cautiously tested her voice, hoping it would not give away her emotions. She was already scared enough, she didn't want Sokka to have to bear this burden as well. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"You don't look fine. I know this has something to do with Azula. Trust me, Katara. Tell me what she did to you."

"I can't. It's not your problem."

"It is my problem, Katara. I promised dad I would protect you. Please, tell me," Katara felt her heart being slowly torn to pieces as he said this. Of course, Sokka had protected her as best he could, but if she told Sokka what was going to happen…Sokka would never, ever be able to live with himself.

"Azula hired people…and they're going to make me…they're going to make me a man."

Katara heard him slowly exhale, and mutter "oh my god." Then he drew her in, closer to his body, and told her, "No matter what happens, I'll always love you. And you'll always be my little sister, Katara."

**A/N: Okay, if this chapter freaked you out, welcome to the club. I didn't know how to torture Katara, and my evil-and-kind-or-creepy friends pointed out that Aang would be totally infuriated if Katara was turned into a man. So, please don't hate me for this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, when Katara entered the small room, she knew that she would never be the same. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes when Azula led her over the threshold of the room. It was warmer in the chamber than usual, and when she opened her eyes, she discovered why. There were fires burning in all corners of the room.

There were half a dozen men with dark masks on. One, who was more extravagantly dressed than the rest, took her hand and started to chant as he led her towards a stake in the middle of the room. The stakes had chains attached to it, which Katara was clipped into.

The men chanted, a collective humming, rising and falling hypnotically. Katara felt herself feeling drowsy, but shook herself when her eyelids started to droop. She did not want to sleep through her last moments of being a girl.

The man that had chained her up came towards her again, and picked up a small bowl at her feet as he raised it towards her face, she discovered what it was. Chicken blood. Katara wrinkled her nose as the man dipped his fingers in it and swirled them around.

He lifted his hand, and, chanting, painted some symbol on her forehead. He made long, fluid strokes and short, sudden jabs. Rising and falling and moving along with the rhythmic chanting. And then…

Katara felt the change.

And she cried for the rest of the night.

_Aang jolted awake, breathing heavily. His chest was heaving up and down, and his forehead was coated in cold sweat. He rolled over, pain coursing through his body. _Katara_, he thought. For some reason, he knew she was in pain, and her distress was killing him. He needed to find her. _


	7. Chapter 7

Azula smiled deviously, and stretched out on her luxurious, silk-covered bed. This was the life, she thought. She was the most powerful person in the Fire Nation. Her father was just a figurehead. She was the one who did the real magic. And soon, everyone would understand that. At least, once she had gotten Her father and Zuko out of the way. She cackled softly.

A guard entered the room. He was about to state his business, but she knew already. She interrupted him, "Yes, you're to take out Zuko first. Do it when he doesn't expect it. As useless as he is, my uncle taught him a lesson or two about firebending. I'll give you a sign when you are to do it."

The guard nodded, to terrified to speak, and then quickly bustled out of the room.

The Fire Nation prison came into sight. Aang glided lower and lower, in tightening circles. His feet were just barely brushing the ground when something collided hard with his side, knocking him down. Next thing he knew, a net was thrown around him. He flailed, struggling to free himself, but a heavy boot on his chest stopped his struggle.

"Pleasure you could join us, Avatar. We have a room reserved especially for you."

Zuko rushed down the halls, heart racing. Azula had captured the Avatar. The world might as well end. He turned the corner and came to the cell of Sokka, Suki and Katara. He knelt down at the bars and explained the situation to the inmates.

"Don't worry. There's a big army strategy meeting and conference in about a week. Everyone will be distracted. I'll try to help you escape. Once I unlocked your cell, just run. don't wait for me. Azula will want me, but you just have to leave me behind."

Suki looked up at him in admiration. "We can't leave you for dead. You saved us. It would be wrong."

"It would be wrong for the Avatar to die for a person that has no reason to live. Dying for saving the world is better than living for nothing." Heavy footsteps were coming down the corridor, and Zuko fled before Suki could protest further.

Sokka knew he should be worrying about their escape, but for some reason, he could not. All he could think of was the tenderness in Suki's eyes when she had looked at Zuko. It made his blood boil. He punched the wall angrily, and immediately regretted it. His knuckles were scraped red and raw by the blow. Suki, who had been watching him intently, started at the sudden motion. "Why did you do that?"

Sokka put his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have. I shouldn't be such a…a jealous monster. I just thought that we had something. But you don't care for me like you do for Zuko."

Suki scooted across the ground and put her hand on his back. "You're right. I don't care you like I care for Zuko. I could never care for Zuko that much." And with that, she lifted his chin, and kissed him gently.


	8. Chapter 8

As the others were talking on the other side of the cell, one thing was going through Katara's head; Aang_. Aang is here. _He couldn't help shedding silent tears as she realized that there was no hope. They couldn't escape, the plan was ridiculous. There would still be guards in the prison on the day of the meeting.

And even if they did escape, Katara thought, there was no point. Everything that he loved would be disgusted by him. Aang would think him repulsive. He would live his life as an outcast. All because of Azula and her stupid plan.

Heated anger and bile rose in his throat, and he gave up. On life.

Aang spent all night in the cold prison cell, sweating. He knew the temperature was freezing, but hot jolts of pain were rushing through him. He could feel Katara's every thought, as a sensation. Something was wrong with her, and he knew it. All of her thoughts were dark and painful. He tried to focus more on Sokka's thoughts, which were brighter and for some reason blissful, but he failed.

And then, there was one final jolt, more painful than anything Aang had ever felt. After that, the pain stopped. But Aang didn't know. Because he wasn't conscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko came early the morning of the meeting, but the group in the cell was already awake

Zuko came early the morning of the meeting, but the group in the cell was already awake. Many officers had paraded through the jail that morning, laughing and spitting through the bars of the cells.

Zuko's footsteps came quickly and softly down the corridor, and when he turned the corner, Sokka and Suki observed a motionless Aang in his hands. Sokka glanced miserably down at the equally unresponsive sister…brother, who was hanging limply in his arms.

Zuko quickly unlocked the cell and ushered them out. They rapidly walked down the corridors, as quietly as they could. Sokka found it hard to silence his footsteps, because the weight of the events that had happened in the past weeks. He wasn't sure if he had a reason to escape.

They made it to the yard outside the jail, and Zuko whispered to them that he had taken Appa and hid him in the thick forest outside the military base. They were halfway across the courtyard, when something happened that chilled Sokka's blood.

"Aww, Zuzu. You really thought you could escape. How cute," the voice dripped with poison. A blue bolt of lightning shot from the source of the icy tones of the voice. Zuko grunted and fell. Azula laughed harshly.


	10. Chapter 10

Katara flinched as she fell out of Zuko's lifeless arms, hitting the ground. As Katara showed this hind of life, so did Aang. He burst into the air, eyes glowing with brilliant white light. Sokka and Suki watched in awe for a moment, but a blast of Azula's fire snapped them back to attention. They had no means of defense, so they were limited to dodging Azula's bursts of flame, hoping she would get tired.

Luckily, they didn't have to fight for long. A rush of water slapped them from behind, almost knocking them off their feet. They looked back at Aang. It was a terrifying sight. In the Avatar State, he was so powerful that he could bend all the water out of the vast bay, which was adjacent to the Fire Nation. And he had. He was preparing to splash it all onto the small courtyard where they were fighting with Azula. Somehow he had managed to get Katara out of the way, but Sokka and Suki were still in the line of fire. They wave was going to be enormous, the impact crushing.

"Suki!" Sokka yelled, grabbing her and forcing them both to the ground, and taking cover. But as he yelled, water rushed up his nose and mouth, and he couldn't breathe any longer. He hovered in and out of consciousness for a few moments, just enough to register Suki gripping him with sure arms, working up to the distant surface of the water.

She was kicking as hard and fast as she could. Already she could hear his heart growing fainter and fainter, with every passing second. She swam as fast as she could towards the surface, but she was barely clinging on to consciousness herself. Her lungs were crying out for air, and she felt like they were being wrung out in her body's attempt to find more oxygen.

Finally, she broke the surface, sucking in the cold air. It stung her lungs, because she had been deprived of it for so long. Up above them, Appa was hovering. Aang was still in the Avatar state, glowing like a beacon in the still-early morning haze. He was holding Katara gingerly, his body still limp, though now its chest was rising and falling ever so slightly. Suddenly, the wind picked up around them. Katara started to glow with the same pure white light as Aang. It coursed across her body, ebbing and flowing, flashing and pulsing. It was beautiful. Suki wanted to watch it forever, but she needed to tend to Sokka. She pulled them into the top of a jail watchtower, which had remained slightly above the tsunami.

She pressed on his chest, trying to clear out the water from his lungs. A small spring bubbled out of his mouth coating the concrete floor. She couldn't feel a pulse. She ripped open his shirt felt his chest, his neck, his wrist. She flung herself on his unmoving body, trying to find some hint of whether or not her love would ever wake…


	11. Chapter 11

Cold, wet rags were being gently pressed on his forehead. Slowly applying pressure and releasing it, again, and again. It felt good against his fevered skin. He opened his eyes. For a moment, all he saw was black, with stars swimming through his vision. In a few moments, everything came into focus. Suki was sitting beside him with a cloth and a bucket of water. When she saw him looking at her, she beamed. "You're awake."

"What…happened?" he asked. His memory was failing him. All he could retrieve were a few unintelligible flashes of… water. Lots of it.

"You've been out for a while. We had a pretty nasty tangle with Azula. Aang splashed some water on the Fire Nation and you almost drowned."

"I remember…that was a lot of water."

Katara's cheerful voice came from the Sokka's other side. "Aang…I don't know how he did it…but somehow I'm a girl again."

Sokka did his best to smile with the current, bruised condition of his face. "Where is Aang?"

Her face fell, immediately. "He's having some trouble…coping with what he did. Not many people survived."

"I'll go get him and tell him you're awake," said Katara. They returned a few moments later. Aang was a mess. He had dark circles under his eyes, and the beginnings of hairs were peeking out of his tattooed scalp. "Hey, Sokka. Glad you're okay," he said flatly.

"Wish you were better," countered Sokka, sitting up so he could talk to the younger boy. His body was still weak, and he wavered a little, but Suki's sure hand stayed him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Aang shook his head slowly, eyes fixed on the ground. "I completely lost myself… I can't believe it. I know I got rid of Azula, and Ozai, but what about the people in the jai? Or the citizen of the Fire Nation that had nothing to do with the war, or were just trying to live their lives. I was so mad…and now…I'm paying the price."

A few moments passed in silence. No one knew what to say to Aang. They didn't want to make him feel worse, but the also didn't want to make light of the situation. Katara crossed the room and gathered Aang in her arms. "I have an idea Aang. I hope it will make you feel a little bit better."

--

It took many months and lots of heavily trained waterbenders, but eventually they managed to replace the water back into the bay. What they unearthed was chaos, and the restoration of the city sent Aang into deep spells of depression, during which Katara and Aang would retreat to camp to 'console' each other. What they were doing, Sokka wouldn't have appreciated, but he was too busy with restoration, and what he called his 'special project' to notice.

The old Fire Nation capital became a haven for everyone displaced in the war. Homeless fugitives were given homes in the luxurious former apartments of upper-class Fire Nation citizens. Katara's plan worked beautifully, cheering Aang as best he could be cheered.

One night, Sokka led Suki to the top of a hill overlooking the city. He wanted to show her how beautiful the clusters of light looked like from above. And he was right. They looked like earthbound stars. When it got dark enough, the barrier between sky and ground disappeared completely. You were standing among the stars, completely surrounded by pinpoints of light.

It was here, now, while Suki was still staring, awestruck at the spectacle, that Sokka slowly took something out of his pocket and slipped it into her hand. Slightly bewildered, she examined the object in her hands.

An exquisitely carved betrothal necklace. All of Suki's breath was shocked out of her body. Her voice failed her. All she could do was gather Sokka into a long and zealous embrace.

Here, on this small hill overlooking the city that had become the symbol of peace in the modern world, and in the city itself, everyone was a lot happier than they had been in a long time.

EL FIN


End file.
